


【四卡/鸣卡】旗木卡卡西已经死去

by putaosuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaosuki/pseuds/putaosuki
Summary: 架空可能没后续
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	【四卡/鸣卡】旗木卡卡西已经死去

现代架空

【生存还是死亡，这是个问题。】  
还在上课的途中，卡卡西的脑内唐突地冒出了这句话。  
不是触景生情，没有缘由，就是单纯想起了这句话而已。

教室里的风扇被打开了，在头顶上旋转着，发出轻微的啪嗒啪嗒的声音，尽职尽责地完成自己的使命。讲台上老师还在继续上课，粉笔刮擦在黑板上的声音几乎没有停不下过。老师不说话也没人敢说话，卡卡西的呼吸声融进夏日的燥热与粘稠之中。

或许这是达摩克利斯之剑。  
转动的风扇可能下一秒就会螺丝脱落，然后整个砸下来。因为惯性还在运作的扇片比厨房的菜刀还要锋利，或许他的头骨会因为被击中而整个凹进去，再被削得血肉模糊，没有人看得清死去的人面孔，他课本上的名字也将被血迹盖住。能够辨认身份的只有他穿着的校服和胸前的名牌。  
当他残破的尸体被百合花所淹没，纯白的花朵盛开在他的脸上，周围拗哭的声音缓缓散去时，便是他死去的日子。

旗木卡卡西已经死去。

*

明天开始，他的老师就是波风水门了。  
想到这里，卡卡西有一些隐隐的期待。  
波风水门是他最喜欢的老师，没有之一。虽然准确来说他还只能算是实习生，但是包括卡卡西在内的所有人都觉得他成为正式老师已经是铁板钉钉上的事。  
耀眼的金发、温柔的微笑、平易近人又绅士的态度，仅仅是一个讲座的时间就俘获了在场所有人的心。尤其是和他一对一谈话的过程中，当被波风水门那双湛蓝的眼睛凝视的时候，天地间的一切仿佛都黯然失色，而自己却成为他眼中唯一存在的东西。

卡卡西的心砰砰跳着。  
虽然对现在还在卖力讲着最后一堂课的老师感觉到抱歉，但他的思维已经不受控制地发散。  
好想看见他。

此时此刻他比以往更加确信，自己还活着。

明明已经死去了。  
但是还活着。

会因为想要见到谁而感到心跳加速，又会因为这样那样的事而感到苦恼，这确实是活着的感觉。只有想到波风水门的时候，卡卡西才会有确切的认知：自己还活着。

“呐呐，卡卡西老师～”  
一个看起来还是少年的幼小金毛攀着卡卡西的后背，黏在他的身上，将头凑近他白皙的脖颈。卡卡西能感觉到少年“咝呼咝呼”从鼻翼中喷出的热气粘附在他的身上。  
“卡卡西老师啊，明天就要来我家了吗？”

“嗯。”  
卡卡西没有把背上的小金毛拽下来，他只是安静地让他趴在自己的背上，承受着他的重量。  
“诶！那这样的话就是爸爸先教卡卡西老师，然后卡卡西老师再教我？”  
小少年不愿放下勾着他脖子的手，于是脸绕到另一边，掰着手指开始运算，但很快又放弃了。  
“完全搞不懂！！”少年扯着嗓子叫道。  
“好啦，鸣人。稍微安静些。”  
卡卡西弯起眼睛，轻轻地拍打了一下身后的男孩。  
“但是啊但是啊，我真的好开心啊！”  
漩涡鸣人咧着嘴笑起来。他的笑容一向会让人跟着从心底愉悦起来，就像太阳一样。

他孩童一般的嗓音骤然变得成熟起来。  
“欢迎你，卡卡西。”  
“嗯…水门老师。”  
我也，很开心。  
从内心深处涌出的喜悦如同大海的波浪一般冲刷着卡卡西的大脑，他觉得自己的神经像是被逐渐麻痹一般，连思考也变得迟钝起来，只想沉溺于温暖的大海之中。

那耀眼的金色头发与卡卡西的银发交织在一起，夕阳的余晖仿佛使他们变成了同一种颜色。  
少年的嘴唇贴近卡卡西的耳朵，舔舐亲吻着，满意地看着它在自己的逗弄下慢慢变红。  
“最喜欢你了。”  
“我也是…”

即便旗木卡卡西已经死去。


End file.
